1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a washing machine with a drum which is mounted in a housing and has in at least one end wall thereof an opening for introduction of the material to be washed and/or removal of the washed material. The drum is rotatably mounted by means of a cylindrical connection piece surrounding the drum opening on a cylindrical bearing shell provided on the housing and is driven by a drive means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine of this kind for batches of material passing from one drum to the next is known from German Patent 2,606,350. In this known washing machine, the bearing of the drum is designed as sliding bearing. The bearing shell of the housing consists of a plastic material, while the connection piece of the drum is made of the drum material, i.e., of steel. This results in the bearing shell wearing relatively quickly in its lower region.
Replacement of the worn bearing shell involves great effort.